Off-road utility vehicles with gas engines and non-electronically controlled continuously variable transmissions run at high engine speeds, typically from about 5000 rpm to about 6500 rpm for peak power. These utility vehicles run at low idle when the CVT is disengaged, typically below about 1000 engine rpm. In the past, air conditioning systems that could provide adequate cooling for off-road utility vehicles at engine low idle, would require excess power and have excess cooling capacity at high engine speeds over about 5000 rpm. As a result, utility vehicle performance (speed, acceleration and fuel economy) would be reduced. Additionally, excess liquid refrigerant would back up into the condenser. If the air conditioning system reached a high pressure cut-out threshold, the air conditioner compressor clutch would disengage, causing a possible sudden increase in engine speed and vehicle ground speed.
An off-road utility vehicle air conditioning system is needed for those off-road utility vehicles having gas powered engines and non-electronically controlled CVTs. An off-road utility vehicle air conditioning system is needed for such vehicles that can provide adequate cooling over the wide range of engine speeds. An off-road utility vehicle air conditioning system is needed that does not reduce vehicle performance.